


Pokebreeding Daycare

by HaileyMcLain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bulges, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Incest, Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Shotacon, Threesome - F/M/M, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaileyMcLain/pseuds/HaileyMcLain
Summary: Twins Jake and Ana are Pokemon breeders with a twist. They use their own special techniques.





	1. Feraligatr

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Chapters for the most part will include bestiality, sexuality of minors (basically not fully evolved Pokemon for the most part), mpreg and eggpreg, incest between offspring and the twins themselves, and forbidden acts as shotacon and all of that. If you don't like that, please do not read.
> 
> Both Jake and Ana are 18

It was young Ana's first day on her and her brother's new Daycare, where they would take in Pokemon from themselves, other people, or abandoned and help them in certain ways. 'Hopefully we can keep at least some of the eggs' she though as somebody walked in, "Hello?"

"Hm? Oh hello! What can I do for you?" Ana asked the male trainer, who looked at her and smiled softly.

"Hi! My name is Fredrick and i would like it if you could... well I read somewhere that you don't use other Pokemon, just your own self... so I was wondering if you can...help my Feraligatr have eggs? I'll let you have one if it happens!" He gulped and pulled out his Poke ball.

Ana nods and smiles. "I should let you know that Pokemon and human pregnancies last about 2 weeks, so make sure to come back by then!" She smiled lustfully as Fredrick set the Poke ball onto the tabled, signed some papers, and handed over some money.

"I assure you he is a good boy, so you don't need to worry about training him." He chuckled softly. "See you in two weeks!" He said gladly as he walked out.

Ana gently grabbed the Poke ball and released water type starter, biting her lip. "Hello big boy~" She said, quiet and low as she began to undress.

Feraligatr looked at Ana and sniffed at her softly, growling with both lust and protectiveness. Ana giggled and smiled. "He was right, you are gentle." She said softly as she worked down the gator's spiny 10-inch shaft, trying to get it to its full 20-inch mass, which Feraligatr purred in agreement.

Suddenly, Feraligatr decided enough was enough and picked Ana up by her legs, show the work she had done on the Pokemon had work and that he had gotten to full mast, and that made her wet. "Oh  _fuck_."

Feraligatr lowered Ana onto his thick cock, which left the young girl gasping and trembling with pleasure, as she dreamed, as well as prepared, for this day to come. As she was lowered inch by tantalizing inch, Ana put a hand on her stomach and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. "G-Good boy!" She moaned loudly as the creature bottomed out inside her, spines and barbs hitting all the spots inside her making her  _melt_.

Feraligatr moved his hands to her waist and bucked his hips up gently, which made the young breeder moan softly and hold her bulging stomach. "Go as touch as you want buddy, I can handle it." She looked at him with pleading eyes, which the Pokemon licked it's lips and growled softly in his own way of saying yes to his little slut.

He gently raised her up until just the tip stayed inside and then  _forced_ her back down roughly, which caused her to scream loudly and smile in glee. As he was basically using her as a cock-sleeve, which she did not mind at all, she was reaching her first of  _many_ orgasms of those two weeks, which Feraligatr could sense, by her walls clenching ever so tightly, which caused him to full on fuck the girl senseless, as he was close as well. Ana gasped and moaned loudly as came onto the gator's dick, which caused a chain reaction, as Feraligatr came into the breeder, as her stomach inflated with cum, five eggs, each the size of footballs were also put into Ana's womb.

~Two Weeks Later_

After many days of constant fucking and preparing, Ana gave birth to the eggs about two days early, which was normal for most first time breeders, and Fredrick, keeping to his word, took four eggs, letting Ana keep one for herself. "Oh, I'm gonna have lots of fun with you." She said as she got wet once again.

(How did you guys like it? Please comment in the description and give me nickname suggestions for the Tododile egg and have a good day)


	2. Infernape and Machamp

Jake sighed softly as he looked around for his sister, who was taking care of the newly hatched Totodile that she named Knifehead, which if you asked Anaftgg why she chose the name, she would respond with 'Because he needs to sound cool and ready to kill our enemies.', to which Jake would roll his eyes and chuckle.

Suddenly, two trainers, one taller than the other, came into the daycare, bickering with each other. Jake grumbled softly to himself. "This is gonna be g-AH!"

He was suddenly cut off by his sister, who was drenched in Knifehead's Water Gun, the young Pokemon following not that far behind. "Hello! Welcome to Pokebreeding Daycare!" She gently picked Knifehead up, the Big Jaw Pokemon cuddling close to the girl. "How can we help you today?"

The two men suddenly stopped arguing and looked at Ana and Knifehead. "How many Pokemon can you take to breed at once?" The taller one asked.

Jake and Ana looked at each other before Jake looked at the two other trainers. "We carry a maximum of two Pokemon at once."

The taller trainer nods. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Mikey." He said as the other trainer waved.

"I should probably introduce myself as well. My name is Isaac." He bowed and smiled. "We've gotten word from a friend that you don't breed Pokemon normally, do you?" He asked, gently scratching Knifehead's chin, causing the Pokemon to purr.

"No, we don't. You see, Jake and I have built this place together after we discovered we could mate with our powerful friends." She giggled and smiled softly. "I think you can see the results with our Totodile here.' She pats his head. "Bred him myself."

"Oh? And what about your brother?" Isaac ask as he pointed to Jake, to which the male shook his head.

Mikey chuckled softly. "Then how about Isaac and I leave our best Pokemon here, and they pick one of you to breed? Hell, your brother can join in on the fun. You both can have one egg from the Pokemon you breed with, how does that sound?"

Jake and Ana looked at each other, and before Jake could say a peep, Ana agreed and handed them the paperwork while the two trainers gave them their Pokeballs. "So, mark your calendars for two weeks, because that's when your little buddies should be here!" Ana exclaimed happily.

Mikey and Isaac nod their heads and walk out of the daycare. Ana and Jake looked at each other and nod before realising the Pokemon from their respective balls, Jake getting Infernape and Ana getting Machamp. Ana began to undress as Jake stood there, amazed and aroused as Infernape and Machamp talked to each other in their own language. After a minute or two, they nod and shake hands. Jake and Ana looked at each other before nodding, both knowing they may not walk for a while after this.

Jake started to undress, his hard, 8-inch cock throbbing in pleasure. Infernape quietly walked to Jake, as not to scare him, as Ana walked to Machamp. "Hello big boy." She purred as she watched the Pokemon take off his belt and shorts.

Infernape quickly picked Jake up, the Pokemon's member growing to 18 inches,while Machamp grew to 14 inches. The twins looked at them with interest, Infernape's surprisingly being humanlike, as well as Machamp's. Machamp picked Ana up, holding her hips with his bottom two arms her waist in her top two arms as he looked at Infernape, smirking.

Infernape had a sly grin on his face as he and Machamp both impaled their respective cocksleeves onto their members,  which left Jake gasping in surprise and Ana moaning in delight. Jake held on to Infernape's neck gently for support as he looked at Ana, who was being fucked stupid by Machamp. Jake nodded after getting used to Infernape being inside him. "Go right ahead." He mumbled as Infernape turned it up a notch as he suddenly matched Machamp's speed, leaving Jake screaming in pleasure.

Machamp and Infernape smirked at each other as Jake and Ana stared at each other, stomachs bulging and on the verge of their orgasms. Ana smirked and gently grabbed Jake's hair, which caught the man's attention. "A-Ana? What are you do- _MMGH_?" He asked before being cut off by Ana kissing him smack dab on the lips.

A kiss full of lust and passion, nothing like a brother and sister would do, which certainly caught the attention of Infernape and Machamp as they went faster. Jake's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his orgasm hits him like a tidal wave, which won't be the last time he feels this way for the two weeks he has with Infernape. Ana, on the other hand, was left in a constant state of babbling as she orgasmed  _hard_. Infernape soon orgasmed in Jake, his stomach inflated with monkey sperm and 5 eggs the size of baseballs while Machamp filled Ana to the brim with baby making juice and 4 eggs the size of basketballs. Jake and Ana looked at each other the best they could and kissed.

~Two Weeks Later~

Once Jake and Ana shared their feelings with each other, they spent the next two weeks fucking Infernape and Machamp and preparing to give birth to the Pokemon eggs. After Mikey and Isaac grabbed the eggs from them, keeping their promise of them keeping one egg each, they walked out of the Daycare. Jake and Ana looked at each other and kissed and smirked, knowing that they will have much more in store next time they get a new customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @Sheep for the nickname for the Totodile and @CABRALFAN27 for the chapter idea! If you have an idea, don't be afraid to comment! Have a great day and be awesome!


End file.
